Save Her!
by NejiTen4ever244
Summary: Neji's mother is alive! But when he meets her he realizes shes an imposter! Tenten is kidnapped by 3 ninja and is running out of time! Will Neji save her in time? Possible character death! NEJITEN!
1. Chapter 1

Save Her!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! JUST THE PLOT! AND A COUPLE MAKESHIFT CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY!

TENTEN POV

Tears fought to escape my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. After a few moments of fighting them I finally lost. They overwhelmed me and cascaded down my face. I couldn't believe the sight before me. He was gone. Or at least he was going to be. The tall silhouette standing before him turned to face me. He raised his sword to me. I flinched, and then looked at the brown haired boy on the ground. He was disappearing!

"Neji!," I screamed his name but my words didn't reach him. More and more of him eroded away. Then a slight whisper was heard,

"Tenten." He looked up at me one final time before he completely vanished.

"Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough", the silhouette said before impaling me with his blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up drenched in sweat and tears flowing out of my copper eyes. It was just a nightmare. I sensed another presence in the room, but when I looked around, nobody was there. My room was empty other than myself, my bed, and other furniture. I guess I must of screamed because my sister came storming into my room.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" she questioned with great volume.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare", I told her to calm her down. It didn't work though at first.

"It must have been pretty bad to get you like this" She said as she sat down on my green chair. A smirk suddenly appeared on her face, "Was it about Neji-kun?" Just great! Not only does she know, but now I'm never going to hear the end of it! Wait! Did Aika just call him Neji-kun? Oh well that doesn't matter right now

"It doesn't matter." I got out of bed and shooed her out my room. My brown hair fell out of the braid I had it in overnight. I brushed it out then put it in two buns like I normally do. I brushed my teeth and did my normal get ready routine. I looked at the time and cursed myself. 'I'm late!' I thought as I ran out the door at lightning speed. 'Neji's going to kill me!'

NORMAL POV

She ran to the training grounds as fast as possible. When she got there she was surprised to see that her sparring partner wasn't there. 'Neji isn't one to be late' the brown haired girl thought to herself. 'Something must have happened!' Before she could do anything else she noticed a note fastened to a tree with a kunai. It read,

Tenten, a Hyuga clan meeting came up by surprise. So we won't be able to spar today. Sorry I will make it up to you.

-Neji

"Okay, something must be up! Since when does Neji Hyuga apologize?!" Tenten yelled ferociously.

I finally calmed down after hurling kunai at countless targets for two hours. Then a boy with long brown hair tied into a loose pony tail and pale eyes appeared on the training field.

"Neji?" I asked curiously. "I thought you couldn't spar today."

"The meeting ended early", he replied with a touch of sadness in voice.

"What's wrong?", I asked hesitantly. He just gave me a 'I'm perfectly fine' look. "I'm not stupid ya' know. I've known you long enough to tell when something is wrong."

"It's nothing I want to discuss." He shot me a glare of frustration mixed with a little bit of depression.

"It's okay Neji. You can tell me. You can trust me." He looked down before answering.

"It's about my mother….Apparently she is _alive_." My eyes grew so wide that it began to hurt. But she died in childbirth. How could she be alive? Now after seventeen years of her just missing. How is this possible?

'**Well she's gonna get it from me when I see her! She has no idea what she put her son through! Im gonna kill her chya!'**

'Oh you're still here…. I thought you left when we were just a kid.'

'**Well you thought wrong! Now where is that woman!? She's going down!'**

'SHUT UP WILL YA! IM TRYING TO TALK TO NEJI!'

'**Fine…. ' ** I continued my conversation with Neji.

"But I thought your mother di…. I thought she was gone." Oh my gosh that was close I almost said it! The only thing that has ever made Neji cry! And I almost just bluntly said it! I'm a terrible person!

"Apparently not."

"Shouldn't you be happy though? Your mother is alive. You could meet her."

"Even if I did meet her, I wouldn't know what to say to her. She left foe seventeen years and never came back. She doesn't even know about how father died! Or that I have the…" He then lifted his hand to his forehead. I knew exactly what he meant, but I never thought I would see him so angry. I know where he is coming from, but it's still shocking. "I'm sorry." Once again I was in shock. Neji Hyuga, apologizing? Even if he should it takes a lot for him to swallow his pride.

NEJI POV

"You shouldn't apologize. If anyone should be sorry its me. I shouldn't have made you tell me. Im sorry Neji." Her words got to me, they didn't bother me but the exact opposite. I was so thankful that I pulled her into a hug. I could tell she was surprised though. After a few short moments she hugged me back.

"Thank you Tenten," I managed to whisper into her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N

Sorry for the really long chapter! Man this si getting good! Atleast I think it is. But Idk. Okay this is my first one and I am so proud of my self! Please review and here is a sneek peek of what is to come(warning spoiler)( Duh!)

Neji meets his mother but soon relizes it's a trap. Tenten is abducted by three ninja while Neji deals with his "mother" who is really an imposter! Tenten's time is running out! Will Neji be able to save her in time?! Possible character death. Maaayybeee! mwahahahahah!

OKAY THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW !


	2. Thunder!

NORMAL POV

The two were sparring when it suddenly started raining. Tenten frowned. The rain wasn't what bothered her, it was what followed.

"I completely forgot I was supposed to meet Hinata at Ichiraku's today!" Tenten yelled with a panic. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go!"

'You Liar! You're just afraid of thunder!' Inner me or whatever her name is screamed at me.

'Shut up! That means you're afraid of thunder too idiot!'

'…' Thank god she was gone!

"Wait Tenten! Let me walk you there", Neji almost demandingly spoke.

"Its fine you don't have to do that!" She was starting to panic as the rain grew heavier. Neji kept a straight face, and was about to keep arguing when,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" It was too late. The loud booming sound was already escaping the clouds and the swift lightning was erupting from beneath them. Tenten covered her ears and slammed her eyes shut. 'Great now he knows that I'm afraid of thunder! Thunder of all things! What kind of ninja is afraid of thunder?!' Tenten thought to herself.

"I didn't know you were afraid of thunder", Neji started. He put his arm around her and continued, "Let's get you home." He walked her back to her apartment and every time the thunder roared she would bury her face in his chest.

TENTEN POV

I was so scared. The noise would seep into my body sending chills down my spine. The fear overtakes me until I can't handle it anymore. Tears started flowing out of my eyes. I am such a wimp! How do I even call myself a ninja?! We finally arrived at my apartment when I shakily pulled the key out of my pocket, but my hand trembled so much that I couldn't put it into the lock. Neji reached his hand over mine and guided the key into its place. I looked up at him with a slight smile when it happened again. The loud booming sound pouring in my ears, frightening me so much that I threw myself at Neji and held my arms around him. He comforted me with his arms around my back. For a few seconds I didn't feel scared, but instead I felt protected. Neji guided my shaking body into my home, closing the door behind him.

"It's okay now Tenten. You're home", his words touched me. "Well I'll be on my way the.." as soon as he started toward the door I threw my arms around him begging him,

"Please, stay with me." He nodded and lead me to the couch. We sat down as he cradled me in his arms. I felt so safe, so calm, so…happy. It wasn't long before I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up in the same place. Neji was awake, looking down at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

OKAY SRRY 4 THE SHORT CHAPTER! BUT YOU HAVE TO ADMIT ITS ADORABLE! Please review! They help inspire me to keep writing. NEJI AND TENTEN WONT BE THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT ONE!


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL POV

Her face turned brighter pink than her dear friend Sakura's hair. She smiled at her friend(neji).

"You stayed here all night?", she said with a questioned look.

"Of course I did. I said I'd stay with you remember?" He answered bravely. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone was pounding on Tenten's door.

TENTEN POV

'**JUST GREAT! WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HIS FAMILY YOU IDIOT! THEY WERE BOUND TO COME LOOKING FOR HIM DOPE!'**

'I WOULD SO PUNCH YOU IF IT WAS POSSIBLE! I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A…..WHATEVER YOU ARE, BUT I HOPE THEY DON'T SO THEY DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!'

'**JUST GO GET THE DOOR SMARTS!'**

' I WAS NOW GO SOMEWHERE IN MY MIND WHERE I CANT HEAR YOU!'

'…**..'** She was gone. THANK GOD! I got off of Neji's lap and head over to the door. When I opened it I wasn't surprised to see Hinata.

"Hello Tenten! By ant chance have you seen Neji anywhere. He didn't come home last night and Father is worried", she asked…..without stuttering! What is happening to the Hyuga's?! None of them are being normal! It must be because of his mother being found.

"Yes. Actually he's right here!" I walked her over to where Neji was… HUH?! HE IS(twitch)….HE'S(twitch)… SLEEPING! I guess he must have been awake the entire night. I had no idea. Surprise could be seen all over mine and Hinata's faces. "He stayed here last night because of the storm…." Okay that was a lie. He only stayed tere because Ibegged him to. But Hinata bought it so I was in the clear! SCORE! Nobody but Neji would know of my secret fear!

"Oh. And Tenten?"

"Yeah Hinata." I answered as I put a blanket over the now sleeping Neji.

"Did he by any chance… mention anything about…..his mother?" I nodded.

"He told me."

"Well when he wakes up can you tell him my father is worried? I would really appreciate it."

"No problem Hinata!" I smiled and led her out the door. As soon as it closed I turned toward the sleeping Neji for a few moments. Hen he said something. Almost too quiet to hear, but I heard it loud and clear. 'Please Uncle no! Please No!" tears were streaming out of his eyes. I had to wake him up from that night mare! I sat next him and put my hands on his right side. But before I could wake him from his slumber he pulled me down into his arms. My face turning a brilliant red, I turned to him to discover that…he was still sleeping! Man He's a heavy sleeper! I couldn't even protest against his actions and gave in. stayed by his side until I drifted into another slumber. This time when I woke up the first thing I saw wasn't Neji's face! It was Ino's. The blonde was standing a few feet away, and started to yell.

"BUSTED! YOURE SO BUTE-HMHMHMM!" I threw my hand over her moth.

"shhhhhhh!" I pointed at Neji and glared at Ino.

"Sorry! Hehe! I'll whisper! What do you think you're doing?! Did you think you could just ditch our girls day out! We were gonna go to the hotsprings remember!?"

"Sorry I forgot." I carefully loosened myself out of Neji's grasp and left a note on the table next to him.

**Neji, sorry Ino came and kinda took me away for the day! Umm any ways Hinata came by earlier and said to tell you that Hiashi-sama Is looking for you. Sorry I couldn't stay and tell you in person! **

**-Tenten**

I left with Ino and we met the other girls at the hotspring. After heading inside we all got undressed and jumped in.(NOT REALLY JUMPED IN!) It felt so relaxing, just sitting there in the steaming water. Suddenly Sakura asked me

"Hey Tenten! What did you do last night?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

Creative criticism is accepted! and its recommended! Enjoy and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT! HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO USE THE COMPUTER FOR A WHILE! REALLY SORRY! HOPE THIS'LL MAKE UP FOR IT! AND THANKS FOR MY 1ST REVIEW! I will try to fix my 1st and 3rd person… well here you go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TENTEN POV

OH GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO TELL'EM! AS IF IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH THAT INO SAW US! Well If I don't tell them the truth then they'll get other ideas of how that happened. And I am NOT leaving their dirty minds up to figuring out why that happened! But still, I don't think I'm ready to tell them why I'm afraid of thunder right now.

..FLASHBACK….

(TENTEN POV STILL)

I was still just a six year old child at the time. My sister only thirteen. The rain was pouring down on us as we ran home. It was too thick to even see straight, until we were near the park. We decided to stay under the gazebo until the storm passed. The rain stopped for a little while, so we ran home as fast as we could. When we arrived we were surprised to see two Anbu waiting for us on our porch. After we all went inside one of them asked,

"May we speak with Aika please?"

"Okay sure," my sister replied. "Tenten go upstairs for a few minutes okay." She told me with a heartwarming smile. A smile that would never be the same after that night. I followed orders and went to my room. I sat on my bed and started glancing at my forming kunai collection. The first one was extra light so it could travel faster ounce thrown. The second one was heavier, but did a lot of damage in combat. According to my mom and dad at least. My favorite out of them was the one that had been used by the fourth hokage. It had been given to my father when the two of them had sparred with each other. I was brushing the third side of the strange knife when a loud booming noise infiltrated my ears. It surprised me enough to make me drop the knife and run down stairs to my sister. I wrapped my arms around her before I could even look at her expression. Her long brown hair was hanging in her face. She wrapped her arms around me to comfort me, but a cold drop of water fell from her face, landing on my shoulder. I looked up and asked her

"Sissy, Why awe you cwying?"

"Tenten, I need to tell you something very important about mommy and daddy okay." Was her reply. I nodded as we sat down on our sofa. The two Anbu left quietly as we sat down.

"What happened to mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy and daddy are….." she was interrupted by the booming of thunder outside. She kept talking but I didn't hear the ending.

"What sissy? What happened?!"

Mommy and daddy are….(sniff sniff)… gone."

END OF FLASHBACK.

And now every time I hear thunder or see lightning I think about that moment. The thought of losing my parents creeps into my mind all over again. It's been ten years, but that memory still haunts me. I snap back to reality and answer Sakura's question as quickly and bluntly as possible.

"ImafraidofthunderandNejicomfortedmelastnightduringthestormandendedupspendingthenightatmyhouse!"

(Im afraid of thunder, and Neji comforted me last night during the storm and ended up spending the night at my house)

"Huh? Can you say that again Tenten? But just a little slower this time."

"I was training with Neji yesterday when the storm rolled in. Im still afraid of thunder so Neji walked me home and ended up spending the night at my house." Sakura smirked at me before responding with,

"So, what did you do after you and Neji got home?" See what did I tell'ya?! They have such dirty minds!

INO POV

I wonder if I should tell them how I found Tenten this morning? She would probably get angry though. But she'll know Im just joking around.

NORMAL POV

"You won't believe how I found her this morning!" Ino exclaimed to everyone. Tenten glared at her before she finished talking. "She was sound asleep in Neji's arms! It was so cute!"

"I'm gonna kill you," Tenten mumbled under her breath.

"AAWWWWEEEEE!", Sakura, Hinata, and Temari all said at the same time. "I don't get why you think this is so bad. If anything it's amazing!"

" …. -niisan..finally told you about his feelings?" Hinata asked so quietly.

TENTEN POV

My eyes opened wide at what Hinata had just said. Did Neji really have feelings for me? I didn't even know! I'm so blind! I think my reaction answered her question, because she threw her hands over her mouth.

"Oh no Neji will kill me if he finds out I told you! Please don't tell him!" Hinata begged while throwing her arms around.

"Ummmm, let's just change the subject okay. So Hinata, did you tell Naruto yet?" I asked while smiling. Her pink face put Sakura's hair to shame before she answered

"Um… I h. haven't… the right time." Everyone knows that Hinata is in love with Naruto. Well everyone except Naruto! He's so dull! I almost wanna kiil'em for hurting Hinata so much!

NEJI POV

I opened my eyes to see that I was still on Tenten's couch. I cant believe I fell asleep. I turned my head to see a note on the table. It read,

**Neji, sorry Ino came and kinda took me away for the day! Umm any ways Hinata came by earlier and said to tell you that Hiashi-sama Is looking for you. Sorry I couldn't stay and tell you in person! **

**-Tenten**

I sighed. I'm going to have fun explaining this to uncle Hiashi-sama. He already knows how deeply I feel for Tenten, but I don't want to ruin the bond that I've created with her over the past six years. I don't even know if she feels the same. I left for the Hyuga manor after snapping back to reality. After I arrived Uncle Hiashi told me that he was worried, because I didn't return after the news he had just broke to me. Although he started laughing when I told him about Tenten and I. He said he was so proud that I finally told her.

"I haven't told her yet Uncle." He didn't hear me, so I ended up leaving.

A/N

WOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! THE NXT 1 WILL B BETTER! I SWEAR! PLZ REVIEW AND THNX 4 READING!


End file.
